


[Podfic] i don't wanna give you up (i don't wanna let you love somebody else but me)

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of notcaycepollard's <i>i don't wanna give you up (i don't wanna let you love somebody else but me)</i>.</p><p>Erin Gilbert is not the first straight girl Jillian Holtzmann has ever fallen for.</p><p>Here’s the thing: she’s good at patterns. She’s good at identifying patterns. Holtzmann isn't a mathematician but that doesn't mean she's not great at numbers and evaluating data and drawing a conclusion. She's a goddamn genius. This shit is easy in the way that people are difficult. Erin Gilbert is not the second or even the fifth straight girl Jillian’s ever fallen for, and it’s kind of getting to be a problem, except when she sees Dr Erin Gilbert, she thinks, maybe, this woman might be a statistical outlier. Nobody can wear that much tweed and be straight, surely. And she keeps trying, hopefully, to believe that, until the Kevin Crush makes it pretty fucking clear that it’s a losing bet. No big. Jillian is used to this, after all, and it’s totally definitely not going to be a problem at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] i don't wanna give you up (i don't wanna let you love somebody else but me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i don't wanna give you up (i don't wanna let you love somebody else but me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527178) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



**Length:** 22:42

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (20.8 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6rqg60l48qlukp7/idontwanna-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (10.5 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3bro27dwy1ofs6o/idontwanna-m4b.zip)

Permanent Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (20.8 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/idontwanna-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (10.5 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/idontwanna-m4b.zip)

Archive Link: [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-dont-wanna-give-you-up-i-dont-wanna-let-you-love-somebody-else-but-me)

Reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/147922523286/podfic-i-dont-wanna-give-you-up-i-dont-wanna).

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing that should be surprising about me pole vaulting into this fandom and starting to podfic in it is that it took me over a week to do it.
> 
> No woman is immune to the gay enhancing powers of Dr. Jillian Holtzmann. We are #blessed.


End file.
